


someone kill me

by frenchdictionary



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comedy, For a Friend, I don't know what I'm doing, I wrote this in literally three minutes, There is no plot, the story is like five lines long, this isn't serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9175093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchdictionary/pseuds/frenchdictionary
Summary: don't even read this. friend, I hope you're happy





	

"arthur do the thing"  
"im not doing the thing"  
"pls"  
"no stop"  
"im dying of old age"  
"me too m8 life is a tragedy"  
"arthur pls"  
"everybody dies in the end"  
"why are you like this"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're happy, friend


End file.
